


Antics

by Sanctioned_Chaos



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is all in good fun, and his babies the quadsquad, bc zuzu is their parental fig, lmao also didnt know the fs was saturday when i wrote this, no im not feminizing, so just pretend the sp and fs directly follow each other day-wise, yuzumama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos
Summary: Yuzu watches the Mens SP at Worlds and is resolved to make a phone call.





	Antics

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and I did it based on impulse instead of real thought 
> 
> if you squint, ignore the familial terms, and tilt your head a bit then yeah you can ship any and everything in this tbh bc same

Yuzuru watches the Mens SP for Worlds and resolves to make a phone call.

 

"Mom?" A familiar voice comes through the line, perplexed.

 

"Hi, Vincent. Put your brother on the phone, please."

 

"Nathan?"

 

Yuzu shakes his head, giving a soft "no" as he gets up from the comforts of his couch to make himself a shake. It's still a little strange trying to maneuver around with a crutch but he makes do.

 

"Oh, you want Boyang?"

 

"Try again, Vin."

 

"Shoma then, sorry sorry."

 

The elder hums in affirmation as he roots through his kitchen.

 

"No apologies Vincent. I was very proud of you today, by the way."

 

There's a brief silence over the line but Yuzuru can feel his second youngest beaming.

 

"Nate, do you know where Shooms is?" It isn't spoken to him, rather at a passing figure near the one holding the phone.

 

"No, why? Who's on the phone with you? Wait, is that Mom?"

 

Yuzuru hears the faint sounds of a struggle before the new voice speaks.

 

"Mom?"

 

He loves all his children equally and he really needs to talk to Shoma but he'll spare a moment for one of his youngest.

 

"Nathan."

 

"Did you see my performance today? I did great, didn't I?"

 

Yuzu is soft to his children and he is so, so happy- so proud- at all Nathan has achieved.

 

"You did wonderfully."

 

"I feel like I could jump a quintuple right now."

 

"Not before I do!" Vincent chimes from the background.

 

"Oh please, over Mom's double gold." Nathan retorts.

 

Yuzuru loves his children, he really does, but there's one that needs to take priority right now.

 

"Boyang will do first quint, boys, and I really need to talk to Shoma."

 

If it were anyone else at any other point in time, he may have just said the wrong thing. But these are Yuzu's boys and they've got greatness in them so they respond not with negativity but by accepting the statement for what it is- a challenge. They're practically raucous in their arguments of who'll come first and Yuzuru rubs the bridge of his nose because, knowing these two, they're probably being obnoxiously loud and need to be told off by the nearest authority figure.

 

"Nathan! Vincent! Calm down!" Thank God for Mirai.

 

He can hear Vincent grumbling through the line and the light slap that can be heard is probably well-deserved. No one messes with Nagasu.

 

"Nathan? Shoma, please."

 

"Oh shit, sorry Mom. Gimme a sec to find him." There's the sound of a door opening and Yuzu nods, finally some progress.

 

"Wait, why don't you just call him on his phone, Yuzumama?" Vincent asks, only faintly audible with how briskly Nathan must be walking.

 

He thinks part of the reason is because the eldest Asian-American knows better than to keep his mother waiting, but it probably also has a lot to do with his constant need to get away from his brother. Yuzu swears he didn't raise them to be so combative. He blames Adam.

 

"Was not answering so could be asleep but since Keiji not picking up either, probably gaming."

 

"So you didn't call us because you missed us? Mamaaa~" Vincent's pout is clear even without the whine.

 

"No, stupid, that just means Yuzumom thought of us first. He could have called any of Team Japan but he called us instead."

 

Yuzu smiles, at least he raised one of them right.

 

"Do you remember which room he's in?" He knows the question isn't meant for him so Yuzu goes back to finding the best ingredients for his shake.

 

He grabs some strawberries, blueberries, and milk from the fridge. With crutch in hand, Yuzuru grabs a banana from the nearby dinner table.

 

"I think 302, maybe."

 

"Good enough for me." Nathan replies.

 

The Japanese skater eyes the blueberries carefully, making certain to select only the best. The strawberries have some light bruising on them from transport but are otherwise satisfactory so he takes out a cutting board and knife, dicing them while he waits. There's the tell-tale knock on a door just as he puts the berries into the blender.

 

"Yo, Shoomster! Mom wants a word."

 

"He's not opening up, you think we should knock louder?" Vincent whispers.

 

"He probably can't hear over the game, jesus that thing's loud, so yeah."

 

Their noise level is back to being obnoxious again and Yuzu sighs while he peels and cuts the banana to blend.

 

"Oh by the way, Mom, how's our baby bro? Heard anything?"

 

"Jun's training in Korea, is going well apparently."

 

"That's good." Nathan chirps. "I was hella bummed he didn't come to Worlds."

 

"We were worried something happened." Vincent chimes in.

 

"Your brother has his reasons, besides, still 16 only. He has much time yet."

 

"I mean I guess, but you not being here was bad enough, then he goes and doesn't register. I don't know, the fam feels empty."

 

"I was lowkey looking forward to teasing the skates off of him." Vincent snorts.

 

"Vin, shut up."

 

"Be nice, both of you." Yuzu says, hands carefully prodding the banana slices off the cutting board and into the blender.

 

He puts the cover on, plugs the machine in, and presses the button to blend just as a door opens on the other side of the line.

 

"There you are, bro!" Nathan exclaims.

 

"Mama wants to talk."

 

It's quiet for a few seconds before the tell-tale sounds of the phone being passed along makes it through the line.

 

"Yuzuru."

 

"Shoma."

 

"Vincent."

 

"Nathan."

 

Yuzuru can practically feel Shoma rolling his eyes at the younger two before he huffs and walks away.

 

* * *

 

Shoma walks away from the open door and heads for his bedroom. He passes Keiji on the way and the elder throws him a questioning look before Shoma points at the phone. The Japanese skater's confusion doesn't last long and Nathan and Vincent plop down in front of the game console to quickly take Shoma's place. The door to his bedroom closes behind him but Shoma doesn't bother heading for the bed. He sits on the floor, back to the wood.

 

"Sho-"

 

"I know, Yuzu-kun."

 

It's nothing but silence for a few moments and the sounds of the violent game outside do nothing to ease Shoma's nerves.

 

"What do you know?" Yuzuru speaks softly, always softly, and Shoma shakes.

 

"I messed up, a lot. I'm working on it, I promise."

 

The other side of the line is silent once again. Shoma breathes in, legs trembling in front of him, a mess of words and thoughts escaping his mouth before he can filter them.

 

"I should have payed more attention to my ankle since the first instance it began bothering me. I should've done better, placed higher, not made so many mistakes. You're not here, I should've been able to step up to the plate. Instead, I'm fifth."

 

"Stop putting words in my mouth, would you?" Yuzuru huffs and Shoma is confused.

 

"You messed up, we can't ignore that. But you still made it out of there with no deductions and you finished, didn't you?"

 

"I was clumsy, I almost faced the wrong side at the end." His face is probably cherry-red right about now but the room is dark and no one is there to see so Shoma allows the shame to scorch his skin.

 

"That part was adorable, though."

 

"Adorable doesn't mean points."

 

"Excuse you, what do you call what I do on the ice?"

 

Shoma rolls his eyes.

 

"Putting on a show."

 

"A damn good show."

 

"But you aren't adorable, you're graceful, intense. I should be graceful, intense."

 

Yuzuru sighs.

 

"Dummy, you aren't me."

 

"Of course not, that's not what I-"

 

"You're better, Sho."

 

The shaking stops, everything stops. Shoma can't even breathe.

 

"If I can come back from fifth, then so can you."

 

"That's not-"

 

"It is. That's the truth, Shoma. You'll have to fight for it, get as much as you can- if not all of it- right, but it can be done. I believe in you and I don't waste belief on people who don't follow through."

 

"But what about Nathan? And Vincent and Boyang and Mikhail?" Shoma releases in one quick breath.

 

"What about them?"

 

"I can't-"

 

"Yes, you can. Stop selling yourself short, Sho. Skate gods know you don't need any help with that." He whispers the last part but Shoma's entire world is just him and Yuzuru right now(who are we kidding, that's the case most of the time) so of course he hears it.

 

"Are you really joking about my height right now?"

 

"I always joke about your height, Sho-kun."

 

"It's not my fault I'm not some bean-pole like you, Yuzu-kun." Shoma bites out with no real malice.

 

"No, but then again its not your fault your fifth either."

 

He blinks.

 

"Make those judges choke on their own tongues during your free, tomorrow. If anyone can pull a me, you can, Shoma. Fifth to first, I believe in you."

 

"..."

 

"Sho? Are you alive? Please tell me you're breathing, I swear if you fell asleep-"

 

"I'm awake, Yuzu-kun. The breathing part's a little difficult right now, though."

 

"Preaching to the asthmatic choir, Sho-kun."

 

It's just so heavy, Shoma thinks. Everyone's expectations, everyone's thoughts and feelings. Even Yuzuru. There's nothing so difficult as to try and follow in his footsteps.

 

"So don't."

 

Oh, was he saying that all out loud?

 

"Yes, yes you were, Sho."

 

"Sorry I-"

 

"Stop apologizing, dummy. And stop trying to follow me if it's so difficult."

 

"But you're the ultimate challenge, my eternal rival. I can't stop now."

 

He wouldn't even know how to begin.

 

"Okay so don't stop, just take a breather for a little bit. Don't try so hard to be me, show the world you're Shoma Uno. You don't even have to win first if you're not up to it, just show them you're not the kind to take this lying down."

 

"But the others-"

 

"Take them out of the equation, Shoma. When you perform tomorrow, there's nothing but you, the music, and the ice. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"Now breathe, Sho. Deep breath for me, please?"

 

He tries as best as he can, pulls the air from around him into his lungs until they burn from the stretch.

 

"And exhale."

 

He listens, he does.

 

"Again."

 

They repeat this cycle for what seems like hours but the sounds of gaming outside are persistent as ever so it can't have been too long.

 

Shoma can even hear Yuzuru's breaths at this point, nigh inaudible but present and steady.

 

The trembling stops.

 

In the morning, Shoma will breathe and skate. In the morning, Yuzu smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ha so I woke up, checked tumblr for the results of the sp, had an idea, began writing said idea, had to wash the dishes, accidentally got dirty dish water on self and had to clean, took a short break, worked on this some more, finished the dishes, then finished this
> 
> all without actually watching their performances yet haha :)


End file.
